His love is Inimitable
by naomi01
Summary: When you don't see the one person you loved in years it's supposed to go away right?Not with Aki.Her love has always been and as she she's it,always will be,unrequited. But will it change when she finds out the truth to Izaya always watching her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own this wonderful thing called Durarara sadly!**

**Chapter 1- Coming back surprise**

So here I was outside of the Ikebukuro train station for the first time in three years. Ever since high school. everything seemed pretty normal from before I suppose. But then again the main fun part of this town happens at night so I guess I'll still have to wait and see. I picked my back pack from beside me and put it on before pulling out an address from my father about my mothers new apartment she just got.

I decided that I could hit up the town tomorrow since I was exhausted from flying from the states to Japan then getting on trains just to get here. I started to head off knowing my fair way around from before. i was excited and nervous to be back. something very rare for me to feel at the same time mind you. It wasn't that I was scared,living here most of my life I knew what to do and not to do by now.

Although things may have changed from back then but I wouldn't know until I met an old friend. I hadn't talked to any of them since I left so I had no clue what they were up to or even lived for that matter. I figured if I walked around looking for a job I'd run in to at least one of them. It'd be nice to walk into them and chat. I truly did miss this crazy town.

I turned down streets here and there until was sure I was about twenty minutes from my mothers apartment. I was glad she was doing okay after the divorce still. Dad said that she got a two bedroom place for me and her until I got enough money to move out on my own. At first I didn't want her to do that for me but knowing i had no other place to stay I figured it wouldn't hurt if I stayed just for a little bit.

It was then that I heard a loud shout of,"Izaayaa!". I stopped walking and suddenly a huge smile made it's way to my lips as well as a flutter in my chest. Speaking of old friends. I rushed to where I heard the yelling and sure enough there was Shizuo about to throw a trash can at Izaya who was smirking at him.

"Shi-chan! Iza-chan!",I shouted at them both. everyone who was gathered around looked over as well as the other two and I smiled,waving slightly. Shizuo looked over at me and his once angry face calmed as he set the object about to be thrown down. Izaya simply looked over as he seemed amused that I was here and that Shizuo stopped to acknowledge me. Although he probably already knew I was coming I could've cared less.

"Aki-chan! Your back",Izaya said walking towards me.

I felt my chest flutter again."Of course. Did you not want me back Iza?",I asked mocking being hurt although that possibility did hurt a little.

"Of course not! I missed my once amusing friend",he said as he stopped in front of me. I smiled before looking over at Shizuo who seemed ready to hurt Izaya again.

"Shizuo,come over please. I haven't seen you in a while",I said waving him over. He looked tense but slowly walked over to us. I knew he'd scold me later but I missed my friends.

"You hurt me Aki-chan",Izaya said making me turn back to him confused but still smiling."You didn't hug me like you always used to",he said. I remembered what he was talking about and shook my head.

"Were adults now. But I did miss you",I said feeling my cheeks rise in heat a little. His smirk got slightly bigger before Shizuo came to us but stood next to me with his eyes on me alone. I looked up at him smiling."I missed you too Shi-chan",I said. He nodded before taking out a cigarette and taking a blow.

"Indeed we are. You've changed quite a lot",Izaya said. Indeed I have. My old blonde hair was now black with blue bangs and highlights. My clothes had never been conservative but now they had a more mature look to it.

"Like it?",I said doing a spin for them.

"It fits you",Shizuo said with the cigarette in his mouth.

"Aw,does Shizuo-chan like somebody?",Izaya teased.

"Shut it you stupid flea",Shizuo snapped back getting angry once more. I decided that it was enough to see them today. Although I didn't want to leave just yet I didn't want my mother to worry for me.

"Well,it's nice to see you both again but I have to leave now",I said walking away from the soon to be fight scene. There was a feeling in me that I remembered and needed to think about. Something I put off to the side until now it was forced out.

I continued walking and hearing them argue before I paused and looked back. They looked over at me and I smiled."Oh,and if your going to stalk me again Iza,which I know you will,I'm giving you permission this time",I said before walking away. I knew he'd probably already know where I was heading but just in case. At least he had permission this time.

**20 minutes later**

So once I left the boys I went on home and finally arrived at my mothers apartment. It was big enough for two people diffidently. I just walked in the pace and sat my stuff down having read the note on the door that said she was out getting dinner and the key was under the mat. Yeah,a mat in an apartment building wasn't very sneaky but we wouldn't need it now that I was here.

I just sat my things in the living room and relaxed on the couch for the time being. I was on my cell phone telling my dad that I had arrived okay when the door opened and there was my mother carrying a bag with dinner in it.

"Darling!",she said happily as she went into the kitchen to set the bags down before she came rushing at me in a big hug that almost knocked me down. At least I knew where I gut most of my being from.

"Hey mom!",I said hugging back before she let me go and looked me up and down.

"You've grown up so much",she said smiling big.

"I know. You look the same as always though",I said laughing a little as she huffed and went back to the food.

"Oh hush. Or I might take back your favorite thing of all time",she said before reaching in the bag and pulling out same ramen. My eyes widened as I snatched it from her and ripped off the lid before I started to stuff it in my mouth.

"Oh go sit down before you choke. And don't make a mess",my mother scolded me. I just smiled happy now and went and sat down on the couch finishing my ramen before she even sat down.

"At least somethings haven't changed",she sighed as she sat next to me before eating her sushi.

"Not my fault I'm starving. I was hoping you'd have my ramen for me but I wasn't sure",I said leaning back after placing my now empty bowl on the coffee table.

"So dear",she said turning to me and taking small bites,"did you see any friends coming over?". I knew she might ask that question.

"Yeah,right when Shi-chan was about to throw a trashcan at Iza-chan",I said shaking my head remembering. I felt my mothers look on me and tilted my head at her probably guessing what she was going to say.

"Did you feel anything?",she asked serious now. I looked down and nodded. If there was anyone that knew the real depth of my feelings for a certain someone it was my mother. Before I left I told her everything everyday at dinner. She knew that I left to be with dad,get into my college and try to erase feelings that would never reciprocate. But now that I was back and just saw how handsome he still was...brought back memories.

My friends new I had feelings for him. Hell,he knew I had feelings for him. Threw it in my face a couple times when we were in school. It never bothered me. It hurt knowing the person he was he just couldn't feel for me and would think of me as a toy but I lived through it.

"I still love Iza-chan mom. And he's still the same if not worse than before. And I'm going to be his new favorite toy again. It hurts but as before I'll just get through it like before",I said before getting my things and going down the hall. I saw a room without a light on and new it was mine. I didn't mean to be rude and leave like that,but I didn't want to talk now. I was tired as hell anyways and I knew thinking about Izaya wouldn't help me in the first place.

**So I think that was a pretty goof beginning to it. Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own this amazing thing sadly.**

**Chapter 2-Remembering  
><strong>

So that night didn't go like I had wanted to. Once I fell asleep I didn't wake up until about nine this morning. I had at least wanted to put my things up before but I had to so that this morning. First thing I did actually. My room was pretty normal for anything really. I had my bed,a desk with my laptop now on it,end table,closet with clothes in it and a pretty window seat that had an alsome view of the city. I pretty much loved my room for that reason.

After I was done I toke a shower and got ready for my day. I had to find a job as a waitress somewhere and I was positive I could get one just about anyplace I went to knowing I had a degree in the stuff. So I got dressed in the normal attire I pretty much had. My short faded black skirt with my black and white stripped camisole with the zipper up and the skull attached with my black thigh highs and gray shoes. I had my hair pulled back in a clip as my bangs hung in my face and then had on my black hoops.

I went into the kitchen to find my mother had breakfast ready for me and was sitting at the table. I sat down and sighed.

"Morning",I said before taking a bite of my toast.

"Morning dear. I'm sorry about-",I cut her off.

"It's fine mom,really. I just thought that things would stay different and not go back to how they were before. Guess my a lot really hasn't changed all that much",I said before eating again.

She frowned and I knew she was still upset that this whole Izaya thing was going to cause me problems but even if I wasn't in love with him he'd still bother me somehow.

"Are you going to find a job today?",she asked before taking a drink.

I nodded."I know I'll be able to. I just hope it isn't that far away so I don't have to walk that far",I said before eating again.

"I'm sure you'll do fine dear. You've got a degree. Which is better than most",she said smiling at me.

"I know I will",I smiled back. We chatted a bit before I finished and left off to find my new job. As I was walking around looking I couldn't help but remember things that this city brought back.

**_Start Flashback_**

"Oh Aki-chan!",Izaya chirped coming up behind me. I blushed but refused to look away from where I was walking. I just wanted to get home after a boring day of school. I didn't bother to ask why he always followed me home after school. I didn't need a watch dog.

"What is it this time Iza-chan?",I asked as I knew he was looking at me.

"You always just go straight home after school. you have no life what so ever Aki-chan",he commented rather bluntly. I sighed and shook my head.

"Then why bother with stalking me?",I asked.

"You hurt me Aki-chan",he said pouting in a teasing way. I smiled a little.

"Well I'm not sorry",I said. That's when he stepped in front of me causing me to walk into him and blush more before taking a step back and looking up at him.

"Aki-chan your so mean to me. I thought you loved me",he teased with those ruby eyes glittering in amusement at me. I smiled at him and nodded,

"I love you Izaya. No matter how much you bother me and harass me or stalk me",I said. I pretended not to notice that his ever present smirk had left and now was a frown as I walked around him and continued home. I didn't bother to look behind me as I went. I didn't bother to care when I heard footsteps catch up with me again either. I also didn't bother to say anything when I felt tears fill my eyes that I refused to let out until I was safe in my bathroom.

"Your so human Aki-chan",Izaya said as he just followed me home like before and acted as nothing had ever happened. I just smiled over at him and forced my emotions to calm.

**_End Flashback_**

I smiled as I remembered that day. It was one of many of him teasing my love for him that I never bothered to hide knowing even if I did he'd still know the truth. He always new everything. So that made me wonder if he knew how much I cried everyday after he teased me when I was alone in the bathroom. I shook my head of thought quickly.

Of course he knew. He always new. He probably enjoyed it.

**Shizuo's POV**

"Yea,she's back in town",I told Shinra as I leaned against the wall in his place.

"That's great! She left right after high school didn't she?",Shinra asked. I just nodded. That's when Celty started typing on her phone and showed me.

"Who's Aki?",she asked.

"She went to school with us in high school. Izaya always stalked her especially",Shinra said smiling at her.

"You make it sound like she wanted him to",I said.

"You know she never minded it. She never tried to stop him or throw a fit over it",he said as he sat down on the couch followed by Celty. She typed again and showed him. He shook his head."Aki was different. She didn't mind really. She was in love with him and everyone new it",Shinra said.

I thought about back when we were younger. Everything he said was right. she never bothered to make the damn flea go away. It always bothered me that she could love someone like him. I didn't see what she did in him.

"Shizuo",Shinra said breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked over at him."Does she still?",he asked.

I knew what he was talking about."Yea...she's still the same. Just older",I said.

He frowned. Celty seemed to understand and she shot up,waving her arms around before typing to a confused looking Shinra. He read it before sighing.

"We don't know why she does. She always just said that he wasn't that bad of a guy and he had good intentions,most of the time",Shinra said.

I rolled my eyes."Like hell he every well".

Celty typed again then walked over to me."Does Izaya love her?".

I laughed at that one."Of course he doesn't. He just toys with her because she's special or something",I said.

"He liked Aki because she was special Shizuo",Shinra said. We both looked over at him."She never let his teasing show just how much it affected her in front of him. any other girl would've got mad or upset but she still smiled and remained calm".

"Doesn't mean he loves her",I said. I don't even think the flea has that kind of feeling in him."I'm leaving",I said before waving to the both of them and heading back to work.

**3rd Person POV**

As soon as Shizuo left Celt went back over to Shinra and typed again. She was confused about this whole new matter.

"Why was he upset?",she asked. Shinra sighed. This was gona be a long day.

"He doesn't see anything in Izaya that' s lovable. It is understandable knowing Izaya though",he said before leaning back on the couch.

She typed some more after thinking for a minute."Does Izaya love her?",she asked. From the way he talked about Izaya it sounded like he was just keeping an eye on her buy messing with her.

"I thought back then he did. He walked with her home everyday after he first met her. And he constantly brought up her love for him. I think he just wanted to make sure that she still loved him",Shinra said speaking the truth.'He seemed more attached to her than just a toy',he thought.

Celt toke her time to think about this. Izaya loving someone was just insane. He loved humans...not just one person. It wouldn't make since. But then again if he was with her most of the time it did sound like he didn't want anything to happen to her. And he even went as far to make sure he was actually there and not watching from afar. This was something she wanted to look into. And she really wanted to meet this girl now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I don't own durarara.**

**Chapter 3-A date?  
><strong>

**Normal POV  
><strong>

So after I walked around for a little bit and went to a couple of places I found this cafe not to far from the apartment and got my new job and was very excited to start first thing tomorrow. I had to wear an apron but I didn't really mind. It was a classy place so hopefully I wouldn't be around any jerks . So now I was just sitting on a bench in the park enjoying my free time.

Kids running around,sun high and hot. It was a wonderful day. That is until Mr.I came to bug the shit out of you showed up. Okay, just cause I loved him didn't mean I couldn't be mean.

"Aki-chan! So nice seeing you",Izaya said coming to sit next to me. I looked at his jacket and wondered if he was hot as hell in it or just crazy.

"You just saw me yesterday Izaya. And aren't you hot?",I asked.

He just smirked at me."You think I am",he said. I smiled at him and playfully hit him in the arm.

"Shut it. You know what I meant",I said.

"It actually feels better than you think",he said.

"Maybe because your a cold blooded person",I said smirking back at him. He held a hand to his chest.

"I thought you loved me Aki? That was cold",he said mocking me again. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Of course I do you idiot",I said laughing a little. It even surprised me sometimes that I could laugh and smile with all this pain. He just smirked at me.

"I thought you would have changed when you came back",he said.

I knew it."So you did know I was coming back?",I said looking at him accusingly but still smiling. He laughed that slightly uneasy laugh.

"Of course I knew silly. I wanted to know when my little toy was coming back. For a little bit I did believe you weren't coming back but I knew you couldn't resist me",he said sounding smug.

I huffed and rolled my eyes."It wasn't for you. I wanted to be with my mother",I said.'Although now that I think about it...you could've been a reason. One I tried to hide',I thought.

He smirked."And me",he said. I laughed lightly at him.

"Whatever twisted thought you want to believe that keeps you happy Izaya",I said. Suddenly he stood up,pulling me with him. I looked at him shocked."what the fuck?",I asked.

"I haven't seen you in years. You should come have fatty tuna with me now",he said before walking away,pulling me with him.

"Iza-kun!",I said smiling and laughing but knowing I was blushing a little. He turned back to me and smirked.

"That's better",he said. I didn't understand what he meant until I finally got it and blushed ...Jerk

So after a couple minutes of being pulled and smirked at we arrived at this new sushi place that I hadn't seen before. He toke us in and got us a table.

"So you kidnapped me from my thinking to eat?",I asked.

"I didn't kidnap you Aki-chan! You were up for it",he said. I sighed before this black Russian showed up at our table.

"Ah,Izaya,sushi today I see? and who's this?",he asked.

"This is this is Simon",Izaya said. I smiled up at Simon. He looked at Izaya oddly before going off, I figured to get the sushi. Knowing Izaya's love for fatty tuna,most likely he already knew what to get.

"So...",I said nodding my head for no real reason.

"Your so amusing Aki-chan",he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know",I said. He just laughed. I scowled at him."You better talk or I'll leave",I threatened.

"No you won't Aki",Izaya said. Of course I wouldn't. This was basically like a back home date. I blushed at that thought. Of course to him it was just annoying me and eating crap.

"Your right. I won't",I said as Simon came over with Izaya's crap to eat. I honestly couldn't see what he liked in the stuff. He started eating it right away as I leaned my arm on the table and placed my cheek in my hand."Did you bring me here for a reason or did you just want me to watch you eat?',I asked.

He smiled and swallowed a piece."Always knew when I wanted something didn't you?",he asked,a weird glint in his eyes.

"Duh. I'm not an idiot",I said. He just smirked and ate another piece.

"Well...I really did just want lunch. You can get something to if you want Aki-chan. I'll buy",he said.

I shook my head."No thank you. This feels to much like a date already",I said.

His smirk widened a little."Who's said it wasn't?",he said. My eyes widened before I had to relax myself. It'd been a while since I had cruel humor like that.

"Don't mock me to much Iza-chan. I might hate you",I said getting my breathing back to normal. He then frowned and leaned across the table. I backed up in my seat until I couldn't but he reached across the table until his face was right in front of mine. I couldn't tell id he was mad or not but I didn't like the frown on his face.

"Why must you be so special Aki?",he asked. I didn't understand that question. He knew I had no idea why he always bothered me. So why ask.

"You like toys",I said frowning back at him but blushing. He was close.I could feel his warm breath on my face. He stayed like that for a minute before going back to eating and smiling like nothing happened. That was very...weird. I mean, he had gotten close before but never like that. Or with that expression.

I decided to be quiet the rest of the time he ate and he didn't say anything back. Once he was done I pulled out my phone and checked the time. It was around one-thirty so I decided to go home for a little bit.

"Where ya going Aki-chan?",Izaya asked as he got up and left the money on the table.

"Home. You exhaust me",I said.

"Naughty thoughts Aki-chan",he said smirking. I just blushed and rolled my eyes.

"Idio-hey!",I said loudly as he snatched my phone from me. I glared and tried to get it back but he put it behind him and laughed.

"Relax,I'm only getting your number",he said checking my phone. I sighed knowing there was no use trying to get it back now. It was about a minute before he handed it back and I stuffed it in my bag.

"Now I'm leaving",I said walking away.

"Bye Aki-chan!",I heard Izaya say behind me as i left the restaurant.

I so already need a vacation from him. And I hadn't even been here a whole day yet!

**Reviews Please! Tell me how I'm doing!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I do not own Durarara!**

**I thank all reviews that I've gotten so far! Keep them coming please!**

**Chapter 4-Memories**

As I sat at home I began to have memories flood my mind. One that stuck out the most was the first time I ever met Izaya. What a day that was...

_Flashback start_

I walked out of the school building and pushed past people as I left the doors. I was in a hurry to meet up with Shizuo and Shinra after school. I pretty much had all my classes with them except my last ones. I looked around in the crowd of people leaving but couldn't find either one of them. Even when the crowd was so small I could name every person.

'Maybe they went out the back way',I thought as I walked down the steps and then ran around the building. The city was closer to the back of the school,but we always toke the front way to pass my house. Why change it today? High school just meant changes I guess. As I ran I began to hear shouts and loud crashing noises and figured I was right.

Sure enough when I reached the back there was Shizuo,surrounded by a bunch of past out looking guys. Didn't these idiots ever learn? I was really getting annoyed with all these gangs. They should know by now that no one would be able to actually cause harm to Shizuo. But did anyone ever listen to reason?

As I looked harder I saw that Shizuo was looking over at the back of the school and that he had a cut through his shirt and was...actually bleeding? Are you telling me he was actually hurt?

I followed his line of sight and saw that he was looking over at Shinra and some dude I didn't even know. He had black hair and wasn't in our uniform. So he didn't go to our school? Then why was he here. I gasped as I saw that he was holding a switch blade. Did he cut my best-friend?

"Shizuo! Shinra!",I yelled as I walked over to Shinra. I wanted to know who this guy was but I didn't want to be mean. So I smiled and acted happy. Everyone looked over at me and my eyes widened a little as I saw the new guys eyes. They were red and he had this smirk on his face that could have easily un-nerved some people.

"Who's your friend?",I asked Shinra as I approached them.

He smiled at me."This is Izaya Orihara. He went to our middle school",he said.

I nodded and looked the guy up and down. I knew that name. I just never knew what he looked like. I'll admit he was hot. I blushed at that thought. 'Perfect timing Aki',I scolded myself.

"Aki Moto",I said smiling at Izaya. He still had that smirk on his face as he looked me up and down causing my blush to heighten up a little.

"Oh,I know who you are",he said,"Pleasure to meet you in person". I hummed my answer and then looked over at Shizuo who was glaring,at Izaya I guessed.

"Shizuo,what happened?",I yelled over at him. I wanted to make sure that it was Izaya before I went and presumed anything. Even though the evidence was in front of my face.

Shizuo didn't say anything,he didn't even look at me. I toke that as my answer and looked back at Izaya who was looking back at Shizuo and then me.

"Are you and Shizu-chan together?",he asked almost smiling now. My eyes widened and I had to say that this was look was much better. But back to the question.

"No were not. More like an older brother,best-friend situation. And even if I was dating him,what would you care?",I asked before walking away to Shizuo."I'm goin now Shinra,I'll see you tomorrow". I could've cared less if he came or not. Izaya may of been hot but he was a nosy fucker.

"You hurt me Aki-chan! Every thing that involves you and Shizu-chan is my life!",Izaya yelled back at me in a mock happy tone. I rolled my eyes as I got to Shizuo who looked ready to beat the hell out of him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him,trying to get him away before anything else happened. It toke a minute of pulling before he went along with me.

As we walked along it was quiet besides the people around us. I didn't know what to say. All I had in my head was that damned jerks face.

"You think he's cute don't you?",Shizuo suddenly asked causing me to turn to him and glare. I ripped my hand from his and hit him in the arm.

"Shut up! How can you just say that?",I said.

"Your face is red",he said pointing at me. I hit his hand away with one hand and reached the other up to my cheek to feel a rush of heat there. Damn him..

"Whatever",I said before walking ahead of him. After a second I felt his presence beside me to look up and see he was smoking now.

"So you do like that flea",he stated. I kept silent for the next few minutes as we walked by shops and stores.

"He's cute".

_End Flashback_

Izaya's POV

I chuckled as I remembered that day. It was one of my favorite memories. I had followed them after Celty had dragged Shinra away. That was the first day I as Aki-chan calls it 'stalked' her home. She had made me so curious with her first impression. Even more so than Shizu-chan did. I couldn't help but have old memories flow in my head after our little 'date'.

I didn't know back then,or during our schooling,exactly I really felt towards my new she left us that is. I grew bored. even messing with Shizu-chan didn't entertain me as much. I had always thought there was something special about her. She left me shocked sometimes. Manly at her attitude to my actions.

She didn't react the same way as I had intended. She never cried,or got angry at me. She was always in a happy mood,even when aggravated. She let me use her at my free will. Let me tease her. Let me throw it in her face that I never loved her. Let me stalk her and a bunch of other things.

She toke everything with that smile on her face. It almost seemed to enlighten the room she was in. She was just so confident in her self. She would even admit that she loved me after I teased her. Something I always frowned at. Aki-chan was diffidently something special.

That's why I was so obsessed with her back then. I adored the red that painted her cheeks almost every time she was around me. How 'I love you' just rolled off her tongue.

I sighed as I gazed out my window into the city. Such a human world it was. I swept a hand through my hair and placed a hand on my hip. Everything I was holding dear to me was against me now. My own philosophy was turning upside down. The great Izaya Orihara was finally going to admit he had a weakness. I chuckled at that.

Why is it the human I fell in love with was going to cause me so much trouble?**  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but my person!**

**Chapter 5-Even at work?**

I was really good at my job evidently. Thank god I didn't waste my time at that damn school for nothing. The week was going by faster than I thought it was. I was even in a routine now. I'd get up,get ready,go to work,come home,eat and talk then sleep. It was just like high school. Only I didn't really see any of my friends around really. I mean when ever Shizuo and Tom would pass by we'd wave and smile but we both had jobs to do.

Everyone was pretty nice at the cafe I worked at too. On my first day they toke me out drinking as a little welcome celebration. It was fun but I had this feeling in my stomach now. Nothing to good ever lasted in this city for too long. My time would only last for a little bit before something stupid would start that would evolve everyone I knew.

"Hey Aki,there's somebody asking for you to wait on them personally",Mikia said walking into the back before grabbing some filled plates. I shook my head of my thoughts and cocked my head to the side.

"Really?",I asked. I mean,not like I wasn't flattered or anything but I was new here.

"Yea,he's at one of the back tables. And he's a looker",she said with a wink before going back to her tables. I blinked and figured it wouldn't hurt to wait on him,whoever it was. Maybe I could get a good tip. I toke my pen and pad and put on a smile before walking out and towards the back tables. Once I came there I stopped. If I was drinking right now I would have spit it everywhere.

"You look lovely in your outfit Aki-chan",came that voice that made my stomach jump.

"Izaya..",I said before smiling wider and shaking my head."Even at work you can't seem to leave me alone can you? Couldn't you at least wait until I was at home since I'm sure you know where I live now?".

"Of course not. Your not the only one with a job silly. I just wanted to talk",he said smiling in a way only he could. I sighed and sat down next to him.

"Make it quick. I don;t wanna get fired",I said setting my things down on the table before facing him.

"Shinra wanted me to give you his and Celty's number. He wants to see you after you deserted us all",he said. I glared but pulled out my phone anyways.

"Okay,put it in there then",I said handing him the phone. He gladly toke me and started typing away. I was kinda glad he came to see me,for just passing numbers or not. I hadn't seen him since our date and I missed him.

"You seem lost Aki-chan? Am I boring you?",he asked looking up from my phone. I blushed more then I was before thanks to his comment on my outfit and sighed.

"No,I'm just thinking. and I missed you",I said smiling at him. He smiled back and handed me my phone back. I flipped it shut and put it in my pocket before standing up along with Izaya. even though I was happy to see him,it hurt I didn't get to see him longer. That's when he surprised me the second time today. He pulled me into a hug and my face lite up. What the hell...?

"Iza..chan?",I asked confused. Not that I didn't like it or anything but he never did this. And not to mention his coat smelled so damn good.

"I wanted to hug you since you refuse to hug me now",he said. I could hear something different in his voice and new he wasn't lieing. I hugged him back and we stayed like that for another minute before he let go of me and smiled down at me. I felt my heart flutter a little as he leaned close to my face and my eyes widened. This wasn't like back in school...this was different somehow.

"I missed you too",he said before leaning in and barley pressing his lips to my cheek. I was completely frozen. I didn't even know what to think. Izaya just kept smiling and leaned back up like nothing happened."I gotta go now. We'll talk later Aki-chan",he said before leaving. I just stood there in disbelief. He never,not even once tried that before. That was the closet thing to a kiss I'd ever had from him,or anyone for that matter.

I finally blinked when Mikia came up to me smiling and blushing."Oh my god that was Izaya Orihara! He's so cute!",she said. I just nodded and picked up my things before breathing.

"Yeah. He's a friend. Are there any tables open?",I asked.

"Yea,a few",she said now looking at me confused. I just nodded and went back to work.

**Izaya's POV**

Aki-chan was so shocked! I'm so proud of myself! she didn't expect me to go that far. Although maybe it was a tad mean,but she knows I didn't mean it to be. Oh well,sooner rather than later she'll learn why I do the things I do.

I skipped down the sidewalk looking around for anything to do. Honestly I wish I had stayed with Aki-chan a little longer than I did. But I had to let her mind wonder. Izaya Orihara was a very complicated individual. I wasn't just going to come out and announce my undying love for her. Only and idiot would. Like Shinra.

"Izzayyyaaa!",I heard my other toy yell from behind me. i turned around and smiled at Shizu-chan.

"What the hell are you doing in Ikebukuro!",he yelled before pulling off a stop sigh and holding it close.

"You really are dumb aren't you?",I said grinning as he threw the object in hand at me and I jumped away as always.

"Shut it you damned flea!",he yelled looking rather angry at me.

"I simply came to visit Aki-chan",I said. I knew I'd stopped him when his eyes got wider and he seemed calmer. Bingo.

"You should learn to leave her alone flea. She doesn't need you taunting her. At least give her a normal life",he said much calmer now. For some reason speaking of Aki-chan did that to him. It nerved me a little. I was positive Shizu-chan didn't like her but it seemed different when we were in situations such as this one.

"Now why would I do that?",I asked. He let out an aggravated sigh and started walking towards me. Well this was new. Once he reached me he lifted me up by me shirt and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Because she fucking loves you more than anyone should. And you don't deserve it. You should've learned that long ago when she left",he said before dropping me and walking away. I straightened myself up before slightly glaring at his back. He was wrong. I deserved her love for all I do for these damned humans. She didn't deserve my love and acted as so.

I started walking back the way I was. I would stop messing with Aki-chan when the time was right. But for now,I had to act like I really didn't love her. Shouldn't be hard. She already thinks she's just a toy to me.

**This one had me laughing at some parts. I bet no one expected that! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I own nothing!**

**Chapter 6-Rethinking**

I got home from work and was more confused than I had been in a long time. It was beyond belief. I knew Izaya liked to play games with me and tease me but this was above anything he'd done before. To go as far as hugging me then kissing me? It felt...surreal. But there was something about it, something that didn't seem like it was meant to tease.

I sighed and went into my room to relax a little. Mom wouldn't be home form work for at least another hour or so. She worked a little farther away then me so she had to walk even farther. I figured that I could call Shinra now and get it outta the way. I was happy about talking to another old friend again though.

I toke off my working uniform to begin with first though. It wasn't that I didn't like it, I did. And someone else did too...Anyways Input on some sweats and a black tank top and through my hair up before sitting on my bed and dialing Shinra's number. It rung a couple times before he answered.

"Aki! I'm so glad you called me!",came his very happy voice that caused me to groan in annoyance. That jerk lied to me!

"If you had my number than why didn't you just call me?",I asked.

"Izaya didn't tell you I had it did he?",I could hear the smile in his voice at how amusing this was to him.

I rolled my eyes."No, he came by my work today and put yours and Celty's number in my phone",I said.

Now I got a chuckle."He came by work?",he asked.

"Not funny! He's so lucky that my boss is kind!",I yelled at him. Even if I loved him behind the reason why, that would cause me to hurt him.

"Sorry",he laughed a little,"So anyways you should come over tomorrow for dinner! Celty will even cook!".

I smiled. Well, he hasn't changed either. "Okay, I'll come by after work". I agreed. No Izaya teasing, no Izaya seeing for a night? Sounds good. Although I missed him already, it would be nice to be around friends. And the fact that I'd never actually met Celty helped too.

"I'll even invite Shizuo and Izaya! As long as they don't start anything",Shinra said causing me to yell a big "No!" and cringing at the same time.

"But why-ow! That hurt...",I smiled knowing that Celty had got him,"I'm sure they could-ow!".

"Ive had enough Izaya for my week",I said knowing that both him and me knew I was lieing.

"Ow! Okay, I wont do it! Ive gotta go Aki!",he yelled before hanging up. I looked at my phone with a grin. He was in for it. It was then that I heard my mother come in.

**Later**

"I can't believe that boy came to your work place",my mother said shaking her head as we sat watching t.v in the living-room .

"I can. It's just like him. Whats even worse is what he did though",I said. I had explained everything that happened today once we were eating and know she was free to talk.

She looked at me thoughtfully."Dear. I know you don't want to hear this, but perhaps there is a chance that he cares for you then what you think",she said.

I shook my head and looked down."Yes, maybe. But there is always room for change in every person if you care about somebody",she said reaching over and putting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up, confusion and hurt evident on my face. "Even is so, why now? Why _after_ I leave instead of before? Whats so different about now besides the obvious?",I asked.

She smiled that motherly reassuring smile. "He's a complicated person that Orihara character. But he knows what he wants, he just doesn't know what to do when something he wants is out of his beliefs",she said.

When she wanted. She could be a very smart women, my mother. She's always believed that some part of Izaya cared for me more than just being his toy. I always liked her opinion and it did give me some hope that what she said was right. And of what went on today, it looked a little easier to believe. But their was always to voices in everyone's head.

I smiled and nodded."Thanks mom. I think I needed that",I said.

She removed her hand and smiled at me."I am your mother",she said.

"Well, I'm going to bed",I said getting up and heading to my room. I shut the door and collapsed on my bed. Just then my phone rang and I sat up and reached for it. Once I had it I flipped it open only to see it was a text.

I opened it and rolled my eyes with a small smile.

Hello aki-chan!~Izaya

Hello Izaya~Aki

Aw! No iza-chan?~Izaya

I laughed a little at that. So him...

Sry. iza-chan. Hey! Y'd u lie 2 me bout Shinra's #? He alrdy had it~Aki

Oops,did I?~Izaya

I could hear the sarcastic tone in his voice..well text.

Watevr,so wat do u wnt?~Aki

Is it tat hard to believe i jus wana tlk 2 u?~Izaya

Kindof?~Aki

Ur so mean!~Izaya

An ur not?~Aki

So true aki-chan~Izaya

I smiled.

So wat do u wana tlk bout?~Aki

Shinra said we were havin a reunion 2morow an invited me!~Izaya

My face dropped but I had a small smile. That little lieing son of a bitch!

Oh...tats good. u jus cnt fite since shizu-chan id coming too~Aki

I wnt aki-chan,i nevr start it~Izaya

Liar! ur always teasing him!~Aki

Yes but he gets angry bout it~Izaya

I sighed knowing I'd never win with him.

Fine,is tat it?~Aki

Does my aki-chan not love her Iza-chan no more?~Izaya

My heart jumped at him saying 'her' and I couldn't stop the blush from coming to my cheeks.

U knw I luv u iza-chan~Aki

I smiled at that. It was much easier to say through a message than in person no matter how many times I said it to his face.

Of course u do!~Izaya

I didn't text back for a while. I was having a fight inwardly about whether or not to bring up what had went down earlier.

Wat was up wit u earlier? at my work?~Aki

I jus missed u silly! N since u wouldn't hug me I hugged u!~Izaya

And kissed me~Aki

Y yes i did! ur so clever aki-chan.~Izaya

Always with the teasing. It did hurt a little knowing now that that was all he was doing before but I was used to it.

Im goin 2 bed now~Aki

Aw! alrite!~Izaya

Goodnite iza-chan~Aki

Nite aki-chan!~Izaya

It was then I put my phone down and silently cried myself to sleep.

**Izaya's POV**

I laid in bed after sending the last message and put my phone on the side table. I had this weird feeling in my stomach now. One I hadn't had before. It was when I was teasing my Aki-chan. Wait...my? I sighed and looked out my window.

I was beginning to feel bad about teasing her. Never before had I but now it was a very clear feeling. I also knew that I had upset her with the way so left our conversation. That hurt too...this was beginning to cause problems with me. I couldn't let feelings get in the way. I will still admit them to her, at the right time, I refuse to let that affect work.

Being the sneaky, clever informant I was known for being I couldn't allow it too. I couldn't let anyone know of my new found weakness less they try to go after Aki. I surely hoped that the 'right time' would just get here and happen already. I couldn't just tell her, no, that was wrong. Now, it had to be the most unsuspecting time for anyone in the world to admit such feelings.

**I'm sorry if the text talk is kinda bad but I tried my best. Hope you love it! Review please!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my thoughts**

**Chapter 7-Surprise at home  
><strong>

I was tired now. I had to work the late shift at the cafe because Miyuki had to babysit her little sister. It was about nine now and I was just to exhausted to really do anything now. I just wanted to get home and fall asleep in my nice, comfy, soft-

"Ow..",I said as I bumped into somebody. I looked up to see it was Shizuo.

"What are you doing out?",he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing",I said as I yawned and felt myself sway a little.

He looked down as me confused before catching my arm before I hit some passing people. "Just got off. Are you okay?",he asked.

"Yea, I had to take the late shift for a friend so I'm kinda tired",I said leaning against him now. I heard him sigh before picking me up. I could've cared less. I always hated the fact that I was easy to fall asleep, no matter how much of it I got.

"I'm taking you home",he said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank-you. I'm glad I ran into you",I said laughing a little knowing how true that was. He just rolled his eyes at me and continued walking. The week had went by quick after that night. I ran into Izaya almost everyday either at work or walking home. He was stalking me after all, couldn't say I didn't give him permission this time. He started hugging me every time we parted and I acted the same every time. Blushing and hugging back, enjoying it while it lasted. I had went over to Shinra's as well and the evening ended as fast as it started.

Shizuo threw about just anything he could find at Izaya while I smiled and laughed a little, Celty tried to stop him and Shinra cried because his home was now destroyed. I had finally met Celty and found out she was a very unique being as she had no head. That was a little shocking but it wasn't scary. She was a good person a lot like Shizuo. Just misunderstood.

Also, my job was going okay. I didn't get in trouble for having Izaya there, thank god. My boss thought we were dating so he allowed it. I wanted to tell him wrong...that it was one sided...but I couldn't. I liked seeing Izaya at my lunch break or when I was working. It was annoying to hear some things he commented on but I loved him being there.

"Hey. Don't zone out on me",I heard Shizuo say, breaking my silence and my thoughts. I looked around he had stopped walking to look down at me.

"Oh sorry",I said blushing.

"Just tell me where you live",he said shaking his head.

"Oh, just keep going straight then take a right and then a left. It's in the apartment buildings, 405",I said before smiling.

He grunted and then kept walking, taking my directions. It was quiet while we, well he, walked and before I knew it we were already at my building and walking in. every one would've looked at us funny but knowing that it was Shizuo they didn't. We got on the elevator and got up to my floor before he set me down.

"Think you can make it to your room?",he asked.

"Yea. Thanks for the lift Shizu-chan",I said smiling at him. He nodded and I walked down to my place before pulling out my key and opening the door. I pulled my key out and shut the door before turning around to see Izaya and my mother having tea.

"I was about to get worried about you Aki-chan",Izaya said. I was to tired to do anything about him so I just walked to my room, leaving the light off and collapsed on my bed. I didn't care that the love of my life was talking with my mother who said that he loved me back. Too tired...

"Poor Aki-chan. Did you have a long day?",Izaya asked. I rolled on my back to see him leaning against the wall smirking.

"Too tired...to kick you out",I said before crawling up on my bed and getting under the covers and rubbing my face against the pillows. i heard him chuckle as I shut my eyes and then heard his footsteps get closer to me.

"So mean Aki-chan...",he said. I heard movement and then felt breathe on my face."You shouldn't worry me like that Aki-chan",he said before I felt lips on my forehead and a rub against my hair. "Goodnight Aki-chan", was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

**Morning**

The next morning I woke up and got ready as usual. I slammed my alarm off and got in the shower still a bit fazed from not having that much sleep yesterday. I got out, dried my hair, through it in a clip and slipped my uniform on before heading to the kitchen for breakfast.

Mom was making eggs and toast when I walked in and sat at the table, laying my head on the table.

"Tired dear?",she asked, amusement in her voice. I groaned as my responce before something snapped into my head.

'I was about to get worried about you Aki-chan'.

My head snapped up and I looked around frantically. My mother was just smiling as she sat a plate in front of me before sitting down across from me.

"Did...was he...how..?",I asked looking at her with with big eyes.

She just laughed and nodded."Yes he was over here dear. A little after I got home. He said he wanted to walk with you but you weren't on your usual path",she said.

I blinked. He waited for me? Why the hell didn't he just ask for me at work?"Couldn't he just ask someone if I was there?",I asked. It was a bit shocking. Izaya had never went into my home before. Damn...what was up with him lately. And what was he talking to my mother for?

"He didn't think about it",she said eating. I started eating as well but while giving her this suspicious look. After a few minutes of silence she finally spoke.

"Is there a reason your looking at me like that dear?",she asked.

"What was he talking to you about?",I asked flat out.

She sighed and set her fork down."Don't fret. I didn't tell him anything he didn't already know. He was worried about you is all",she said. I could tell there was more behind that lie than she wanted me to believe but I decided to let it go.

I finished my meal and got up, grabbing my phone and keys before waving to my mom and sending her a smile and then left for work.

On my way I was still wondering about what they were talking about. I did understand what she said though. There wasn't much about me that Izaya _didn't_ know this was my mother. Parents knew everything about their children, even more so than informants who weren't related. But that just made me think that it was something deep and personal. Great...this was just perfect. I knew I couldn't ask Izaya, he wouldn't tell me anything. This was trouble but I guess I could let it go...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-I own nothing!**

**AN~I want thank everyone for reading and everyone who's reviewed! I love you all!**

**Chapter 8-The 'Breakup'**

I was still frustrated with my mother and Izaya but I tried not to let it show. Once I got to work the next day Izaya dropped by as always and said he had a lovely chat with my mother. Just like him to rub it in my face too. Jerk... Anyways, everything went to normal mode once again for the next couple of days and I was pretty content. I even had a 'date' with a certain someone. Yup, I said it. Although, he is the one who called it a date first, not me. Just in case you thought I would...cause I wouldn't...

"So where would you like to go Aki-chan",Izaya asked as he skipped in front of me. I had just gotten off work when he was waiting for me outside. It was weird to see him skipping, but also very funny.

"I don't care, you know me so well, so pick",I said smiling at him knowingly. He just smirked at me and stopped skipping before grabbing my hand and pulling me down the street. I gasped in shock. He was acting very strange lately. Did he come up with some new shit to fuck with my head since I'd been gone? Oh well, I went along with him and smiled awkwardly at everyone who was looking at me funny. Obviously to scared to look at Izaya that way.

"Where are you taking me Iza-kun?",I asked yelling at him as we ran down a different street now. I couldn't keep up very well with how fast he was so he was practically dragging me with him. He smiled back at me causing me to blush before stopping suddenly and making me hit him in the back. I grabbed my head with the one hand I could use and rolled my eyes trying to get my vision back.

"What the hell?",I asked.

"That's not nice Aki-chan~! Especially when I brought you to such a pretty place",he said turning to face me, cocky smile in place. I blinked in surprise and then looked to where he toke me. My eyes widened and I was struck with memories. It was the first place we actually got to talk without me either being bitchy or love struck. It was the only place I knew in the city that had no buildings and not a lot of people came. Tree's everywhere and a small little lake in the middle with flowers around it. You could call it a small park really but since nobody really knew it was here it didn't matter.

"I'd completely forgotten about this",I said letting go of his hand,I was still holding it? And walked forward looking around. I was smiling now thinking that this couldn't have been a trick. This place was to kind to be used as a way to get something from me. I turned to face him and found him right in front of me looking around as well.

"Why did you bring me here?",I asked. He brought his eyes to me and his face was blank for a second before he smiled that other cocky expression and walked forward, hands in the air as he spun around.

"On a date the dater is supposed to take the date to a place that she likes",he said and stopped spinning to look at me,"And I thought you'd like this".

It felt odd that I knew he wasn't lieing. that was also something I'd piked up from him. I could easily tell if he was lieing, having been the one falling in his traps a lot when I first got to know him, but now he was like a book to me. He'd of me if he knew i said that.

I blushed and looked down."Thank you...",I said. I felt him walk forward and grab my hand before pulling me over to the bench that was in front of the lake. WE sat down and I looked in the lake, the sun shining off of it.

"It brings back things doesn't it Aki-chan?",he asked. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah...we learned a lot about each other here. We'd come a lot after school",I said recalling some events.

"Aki...",he said. He had this look in his eye, but I couldn't tell what it was. He smiled and leaned closer until his face was right in front of mine. I blushed hard and tried to look away but those damn eyes..."We could always make new memories here",he suggested in a seductive tone that sent my pace speeding. Was he actually asking me if I wanted too..? This was too weird even for him. This had to be a joke, a cruel joke.

I stood up, not wanting to fall for anything and narrowed my eyes at him."Cut it out. What is it you want from me?",I asked harshly. His eyes...widened?

"Aki-chan-",I cut him off, anger now coming up. I loved him...but he was a sneaky bastard still.

"No, you want something. You always do. I just don't know what",I said. He stood up and frowned. It made me flinch. Anything but that smile or smirk was off about him.

"I don't want anything else Aki-chan, really",he said. I wanted to believe him. But I was starting to put all of the pieces together now. He was actin strange, being nice and close to me...to just sleep with me?

I glared at him in realization and my hands turned to fists."I should've known...your an even bigger dick than before. Fucking with my emotions is okay with me, I'm used to that,but this? this is low, even for you",I spat before turning around and stomping off. I didn't want to hear from him or see him now. I felt even more rejection than I ever had from him. To be used like that...I wasn't some kind of cheap slut and I wasn't going to let him treat me like it. After hearing him call my name I just ran and ran back home. I could've cared less if he followed me or not now. Didn't matter.

**Izaya's POV**

This was ridiculous! All I tried to do was something nice for Aki and now she runs off on me? And thinking all I wanted was to sleep with her? I wouldn't do that...but I shouldn't have said that. I sighed and put my head down. For once, I felt helpless now. I didn't mean to hurt her more. I hated seeing her like that. It killed me. This was the worst thing I've ever done to her. This was too much.

I loved her yes...but I wasn't going to be blunt. So I try to bring her to a place I knew meant a lot to her and I fuck up. Lovely, it's even making me cuss now. I stood up and started to walk home. I could've followed her, tried to stop her but I knew that wouldn't help anything. I had to let her cool off first. Give her time to breath before I talked to her. And then hope that she'd talk to me afterwards.

On my way home it felt colder than it was. I hated not being like all of the humans who loved. I wasn't used to this. I had to act a certain way to people to make sure no one I loved got hurt. Which was Aki...and maybe my sisters...on a good day. I was still sticking to my plan of not going to tell her until the right moment, the moment I saw her act completely different but I was beginning to think waiting would make things worse. But then again, saying it now would make her angrier.

I sighed again and frowned. This night went exactly opposite of what I wanted. I smiled weakly remembering the blush on her cheeks when I was close to her. I could've kissed her there. Something I'd wanted to do for a long time...I guess I'll just let the fire die down before I add more fuel to it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-I own nothing!**

**Chapter 9: From Bad to worse**

I was so angry with that...that punk! How could he treat me like this? So all these years...he just really wanted to sleep with me? I knew he was a bastard but still! I was stomping my way home and frankly was kind of happy that everyone was so scared of my expression that they moved right out of my way. I could feel the tears daring to leak out but I couldn't let them. My head was beginning to hurt and I knew I was in for a long night.

I finally stopped stomping and just walked calmly now. I had to try to relax before I got home. My mother was sure to trip over this. I couldn't deal with this alone, she was what I needed right now. I was staring at the sidewalk as I walked across the street and saw a firetruck come blaring past me. I looked up and blinked before I continued walking. Stupid fires...damn sound was hurting my ears now.

"Fuck my life...",I cursed under my breath. I sighed and rubbed my eyes to make sure no tears came out. It wasn't long before I was about home. I just had to cross the street and enter my building. It had been about ten minutes and I was hoping I could get tomorrow off from work. I didn't think I'd be able to serve with a smile on my face. I just wanted to soak in the tub and talk to my mom about... I looked up and saw something that just about crushed me more than my previous affair.

My building...was on fire...smoke was flying everywhere. Firetrucks and police cars and ambulances lined up along the street. People staring off and pointing at it. The whole top floor of it was crushed down to the middle and I was just frozen. My eyes wide, my moth open, my body going numb. This wasn't right at all...this had to be another building...this just couldn't happen to me now...

I suddenly burst forward towards the scene and ran past people,pushing them out of the way and ignoring the angry shouts from the police. I stopped when I reached the closest car and just stared. My head was spinning...I wasn't even crying. I couldn't believe the scene playing out in front of me. There where no words to describe me. I just felt completely and utterly...numb and cold.

I was so frozen I didn't here the voice of a certain friend coming towards me. I couldn't feel the tears pouring out of me eyes. I didn't know I was falling to my knee's before somebody picked me up by the arms and grabbed my shoulders. I heard an ear splitting scream and didn't know it was me.

"Calm down Aki",I heard someone say. I looked up and saw him looking down at me concerned. It was blurry because of the wetness on my face...was it raining? No...my eyes where sore, so I was crying? When did that happen? Suddenly I was being picked up and huddled into someones chest. I couldn't think clearly. All I could hear was someone telling me to calm down and some loud sobs.

My head hurt so much. I reached a hand up and held it before I looked around and everything began to spin slightly before I just blacked.

**Izaya's POV**

this was bad. I was running as fast as I could to Aki's apartment. On my way home a client of mine had called and said there was a building on fire downtown in Ikebukuro. Once I looked up the report and called some more people, I was shocked about the address. It couldn't be...

I was conflicted now. Trying my best to not act concerned with her well being in front of others to make sure everyone thought I was the same informant or show my feelings and have a dire ending to them. She had to be alright. It had only been less then half an hour ago that she left me, there was no way she was in that building.

It didn't take long before I reached it and saw just how horrible it really was. The whole top of the building was gone. Exactly where Aki's place was. I had to think that she wasn't in there, I just had to not let those bad emotions get to me. I was Izaya Orihara for crying out loud! I looked around the crowd of people that were just practically admiring the after glow of the now burning out fire to see if she was there. She wasn't...

That was when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out."Hello?",I answered trying my best to still be cocky.

"What did you do you jackass?",I heard Shinra mostly scream at me. This wasn't what I expected.

"What do you mean? Just because something bad happens doesn't mean I'm the one to do it",I said smirking slightly.

"Damn well you didn't! Aki's with me now and she was saying your name when Celty and Shizuo picked her up from her now burned down apartment. Her mother is dead now and she's passed out because your a low life ass!",he yelled. I could tell he really wasn't mad at me, but rather that a close friend was going through so much and my name just happened to be involved.

I cut off the conversation after that, getting all the information I needed. After he said Aki was with him I didn't care about the rest. She was alright...just passed out. I turned in the direction of Shinra's place and started walking there. Was this it...? That dramatic moment I was waiting for to confess in the most me like way ever? Her mother dying? Could she even believe me?

After that fight we had...would she think I caused that? I wouldn't so that, not that far. Even I had boundary's that I wouldn't cross. Murdering a friends mother because I messed up and made her think that all I wanted from her was her body? That was low, but I could see how they would think I did it. This would be a horrible night if Shizu-chan was there too. He'll really think I did this to her. I sighed and shook my head before smiling. This night was going to get fun.

**An~I know Iza-Iza was a little outa character but I got a little to carried away with it :) Hope you loved it! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer-I own nothing!**

**AN~This is going to get really emotional but bear with me. My character reminds me so much of myself! I wonder why...? :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 10-The revelation**

I woke up with a killer headache and my vision was slightly blurred. I groaned and grabbed my head, checking to make sure I had no injures or anything. Well...everything felt fine.

"Glad to see your finally up now",I recognized that voice to be Shinra's.

"Shin...ra?",I asked. Why was he in my apartment? And why didn't the room look very familiar? My voice was slightly scratchy from what I could hear. When was the last time I had anything to drink?

"Yes. I really hope your head is okay. Shizuo didn't mean to bump your head on the door, he was just in a hurry",Shinra said with a goofy smile. Shizuo? Why was he carrying me...? That was when it all came rushing back into my skull. The fight with the flea, walking home, the fire...the fire. It wasn't just a dream? That was all real...

I felt my body freeze before it started to shake horribly. My eyes started to swell with the water running out and my face scrunched up. My mother...was really dead? I saw Shinra's smile turn down and he sighed before he opened the door to call Shizuo in. I curled up on my side on the bed I was on and held my knees to my chest.

I heard the door get pushed open and some footsteps before the bed sank down and I felt arms around me and a form protecting me. I moved towards the warmth and the comfort before hearing my own sobs break through my once closed tightly mouth.

"What the hell did you do to her?",Shizuo asked the doctor angrily.

"Nothing. She just got her memory back is all",Shinra said in a sad voice. I looked up, for once not minding my horrible face and saw Shizuo looking more than worried about my.

"Shi-Shi...",I said. His gaze turned even broken-er and he frowned before pulling me closer to him. I shock my head and continued to sob there. My world felt cracked now. I'd never felt this broken before. Even after everything Izaya had put me through...my parents divorce...leaving...more crap from Izaya, I'd never been broken. Only temporarily out of it. But this...this was too much.

"Aki...calm down",Shizuo tried. I could hear the uneasiness in his voice and new he was at least trying to calm me down a little. Too bad it wasn't working.

"Maybe she needs you Celty",I heard Shinra say. I looked up from my place with Shizuo and noticed that Celty was indeed in the room now. The smoke was coming out low now and I knew she was feeling for me. She came over to sit next to me and Shizuo and I sat up only to lean my head against her. After that it was quiet, just my sobs and heavy breathing.

The room being this quiet was almost a tragic silence. It had a sort of peace to it. After all, the saying is, silence is everything. Which means its depressing, sad, shocking, surprising and flea infested.

"Shinra!",came that damned sing-song voice that we all knew by heart. It made them tense up and my tears to fall more rapidly. By now, I would've stopped crying, tried to make my face look clean. I would've straightened out my clothes and put a worthy smile on for him. But this time it was different. Today I just didn't care what I looked like to him. I didn't care if he would use my broken state against me.

So when I heard footsteps into the room, I looked up to see that cocky smile and attitude around him was now gone. In their place was a frown, almost a straight line of his lips and no attitude. His eyes that would always gleam looked down right depressed and his arms were open, inviting the giant, tear filled hug I gave him.

I couldn't believe I was in his arms. The same man that hurt me a million times, and devastated me earlier today. I just couldn't help it. It was still as silent as before, I'm sure everyone was trying to get a feel of what the hell was going on in my head now. That is, before the expected outburst from Shizuo rang through the room.

"What the fuck are you doing here you loose?",he asked clearly pissed off. at the moment, my face was buried in Izaya's chest and his arms wove around me, so I could only picture Shizuo's face. Which, considering I'd seen him royally pissed a thousand times, wasn't that hard."you did this to her didn't you?".

Was he really saying these things? Did he really just accuse Izaya of murdering my mother and burning down the only place I had to live down? Even if he was a bastard at times, that would be a low that Izaya just wouldn't hit. He did things to people yes, fucked with their heads yes but never would he kill a mother. Especially someone he knew.

"Now Shizu-chan, is this really what she needs right now? Hearing you accuse me of those awful things?",Izaya asked, teasing tone in his voice. Only I could hear something underneath it, I just couldn't make it out.

"Shut the hell up! What she doesn't need is you flea ass here!",Shizuo snapped back.

"Then why, oh why, would she jump in my arms so quickly if she didn't need me here? Did you forget her feelings?",Izaya asked. I couldn't tell if he was actually just talking or egging Shizuo on farther. It kind of sounded like both to me. Either way, I didn't need them getting into a fight. Anything but that right now.

I looked up at Izaya with a wet face."Please...don't fight now...",I said. My sobs had calmed slightly but I was still very much like before. At least I could speak properly now.

Izaya looked down at me with a small smile, unlike anything I'd ever seen on his face before."Aw, I'm sorry Aki-chan. I didn't mean to make this worse for you",he said. I just made a sort of blubbering noise in my throat and leaned my forehead back against his chest. I felt one of the hands that was previously on my back now on the back of my head. It lifted my head to face him again.

"Aki-chan...you should calm down for me. You aren't as pretty when your crying",he said. I really didn't know if he was trying to make me feel better or worse about the situation. I liked that compliment, but he did just insult me in the same sentence.

I knew he was right. That is, the message he was giving me under that sentence. I shouldn't be crying now. Yes, my mother died and I should morn her, but I was always the person that said you shouldn't morn the dead, or waste tears. Sometimes you just couldn't take things back. This was just one of those times, and it just so happened to be happening to me at the moment.

I calmed my breathing by taking deep breaths and finally after a few minutes was only a sniffling mess. Izaya was still smiling and I had to admit it was cute on him.

"That's better",he said before moving the hand that was holding my head up to my chin,lifting it with his thumb and forefinger. Since we were already so close, that just made things even closer. But unlike before, I wasn't going to pull away or hit him or yell at him. I looked deep into those red eyes and saw something there..."Lets go out now Aki-chan, so you can get some more air".

I just sniffled and nodded, letting him walk us into Shinra's living-room. We didn't sit down or anything, just stood there. I heard steps from the room we were in before and looked to see Celty trying to hold back an very, more pissed than ever before if that was possible, Shizuo back.

"You stupid flea! Stop leading her on! This is the last thing she needs right now!",he yelled. I frowned deeply and did the one thing I hated doing with anybody.

"Please...don't Shizu-chan..",I pleaded. He looked at me and became less angry before he backed up from the door. I looked back at Izaya and realized he was smiling, wholesomely now.

"You look so broken now...what happened to the girl I fell in love with Aki-chan?",he asked making my heart stop and my eyes to widen.

**HAHAHAHA! Cliffhangers are always amazing! Although it really isn't one, but I guess it is. Now, do you think Aki's going to believe him or hit him? Review please!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer-I own nothing!**

**Chapter 11: Finally coming together**

I didn't know what to do. My heart felt like it would fall out of my stomach. This was...not what I was expecting him to say. He'd said he loved me but this...he meant it. I could tell he did. The look in his eyes...it was so honest and that smile wasn't evil at all. It was sweet in fact.

"Izaya...",I said not knowing what to do. Wasn't this what I'd always wanted? To be with him and have him really love me? I could have that now? But there was this voice in my head, the one that always told me to forget about him. That he was a bastard and he did nothing but fuck peoples head and life's up. Maybe Shizuo was right...he could've made me not go home and be with him so he could have someone set my place on fire.

I shock my head at the thought. I had to ignore the voice. My heart always spoke lastly in everything I ever did. My mind warned me, at good and bad times. Now being one of those times. Can you guess which one?

My eyes watered and his formed into a soft narrow set of ruby's. He leaned his forehead against mine and kept up that amazing smile. "Aki-chan...I truly mean it",he said. I felt my lips curve up into a tiny smile before I buried my face back into his chest. I felt him hold me closer and cradle my head to him, his chin resting atop it. I couldn't believe this was actually real. This wasn't just a cruel dream, mocking me in my sleep anymore.

That's when I heard a growl and turned my head to see Shizuo angrily storm out from behind Celty and leave trough the front door, causing a huge, SLAM sound. I flinched and Izaya toke notice of it.

"He's not bad at you Aki",Izaya said making me look up at him sadly. I knew Shizuo wasn't mad at me...didn't mean it hurt any less to see him that pissed. I was still apart of the reason though.

"I know", I said lightly. That's when I turned to Shinra and Celty, only yo see him smiling."what?",I asked. I didn't know what was so funny. Nothing in this room had anything less than too much tension in it.

"I was waiting for you to tell her",he said. I looked back up at Izaya, who was frowning now, before I looked back at Shinra. "Your slick Izaya, but even I could see you loved her. You were so obsessed with her it gave you away". I almost smiled at that, had it not been for recent events.

"Ah, seems somebody did know my secret after all",Izaya said, smile back in place. That did have a better look on him.

"Yes, well considering the circumstances, you can stay here Aki",Shinra said, smile turning down a little. I smiled a little more, glad I had such nice friends.

"Aki-chan's coming with me",Izaya said making me look up at him frowning. I knew his job meant he'd have to leave and meet with clients, I didn't want to have to make him lose money because he was to worried about me.

"But your job...",I said. He just looked down at me and smiled.

"Can wait. I don't have to work all the time. Your much more interesting than any of that",he said. I blushed and leaned back against him happy.

"Okay...",I said. Sure, I had a horrible day today, but I could still smile. Mom would've wanted it this way anyways. She never did like me crying.

"Then we'll see you around Shin-chan", Izaya said before picking me up bridle style. I clung to him and rested my face in the crook of his neck. I didn't expect him to carry me. He started walking and I just relaxed in his arms, trying to push the depressing thoughts out of my head for now. As much as I thought I should ball my eyes out, nobody would like that.

It was a couple minutes before I pulled my face out and looked around. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't her us leave Shinra's place. We were walking around the city now, people were looking at us from all around and I could tell they were gossiping about something involving us. I didn't mind really. Sooner or later they'd know the truth.

"I thought you were asleep for a while Aki-chan",I heard Izaya drag my attention back to him. He was looking down smiling, something I knew I'd get used too. I could tell he was teasing me, trying my mood. which made me happy. He was scared for my well being. I couldn't say I didn't like it. I couldn't blame him either. This was the first time I'd actually broken down in front of anyone, which really meant it affected me harshly.

"No...",I said. Now that I was thinking about it, I was getting tired.

He chuckled and leaned down to rest his head against mine. "You can sleep when we get in bed Aki, you need it",he said in a soft but almost serious voice.

I just nodded and let the city distract me from the long walk back to his place. Since it was technically night outside, all of the city lights were on. It was gorgeous when it was like this. This is what I loved about the city. The lights gave it a peace like quality that nothing else could. Surprisingly, peace was the last thing in this damned city anyone ever got.

I looked around at the people, mostly teens just hanging out with their friends. It reminded me of when me, Shizuo and Shinra would all hang out together. We were the weird couple of friends but it worked. I remember we'd hang in the park all of the time. I would always swing on the swing set and laugh at Shizuo trying to kill Shinra because he said something that just angered the blond.

I guess all of the lights began to hurt my eyes because they suddenly closed and I just crashed.

**Izaya's POV**

I looked down at Aki and saw that she was indeed asleep now. I smiled down at her and held her more closely. She was so adorable when she was asleep. I looked up back to see where I was walking to make sure I didn't trip, like I ever would. Everybody around us were chitchatting like mice about what they were seeing. Making up rumors to make their lives sound so much better than they actually were. It was so amusing to me.

I could've cared less at the moment though. The only thing on my mind was Aki and her mother. I was glad that she didn't think I killed her, that would've hurt more than her pushing me away again. But now, I had to find out who did. I wasn't taking it to nicely that someone would dare hurt MY girl that way. When I walked in that room, I didn't expect to see her so broken. Of course, I'd always wanted to see her like that, but not under these circumstances.

She was just a mess. I was glad she was smiling now though. Even though I knew she was trying not to cry and think about what had happened. That wouldn't work for long though. I knew she was a girl who could push things aside, and she wasn't one to dwell on things for long, but this situation was completely different. I was almost afraid that if she held it in she'd get depressed. I just had to make sure she was content and happy I suppose...

Before I knew it, we were at my apartment and in the bedroom. I was glad that Namie wasn't here now, I didn't feel like lieing at the moment. I carried her to the bed and pulled back the sheets with one hand before laying her in them. I turned out the lights and then went to bed with her. I laid down next to her and pulled her close. I heard her whimper and snuggle closer to me until her face was pressed tightly against my chest. I smiled down at her and just held her.**  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer-I own nothing!**

**Chapter 12: The Morning After**

The next morning, I woke up and I realized I had no idea where the fuck I was. The room was dark, besides the light trying to push through the black curtains. I shot up and looked around, trying to furiously find anything in the darkness. My vision was still blurry so that didn't comfort me in the least. Then suddenly I felt something pull me back down and opened my eyes to a smiling...Izaya?

Why the hell was I in bed with him? Why wasn't I at ho...oh...Izaya seemed to understand and he frowned, ever so slightly. The arm that pulled me down, that was nonchalantly around my waist, pulled me closer to him until our noses touched. I felt my cheeks heat up despite my own frown.

"Please don't cry Aki-chan",he said, a plea not even hidden in his voice. I gave a small smile and pushed closer until our foreheads also touched.

"I'll try",I said. I didn't want to make a promise I knew I didn't know if I could keep. He smiled again and then kissed me. I immediately just closed my eyes in delight. I'd always wanted to kiss him in bed...Sadly it wasn't as long as my fantasy was because shortly he pulled back. He wore a satisfied smirk, happy he had this affect on me I suppose.

He then jumped out of bed, after letting me go, and pulled the curtains back. I barely had enough time to shield my before the sun hit me. I waited a few seconds, needing my eyes to adjust, before I put my hand down. Izaya was standing next to his window, hand open for me. I got up and then realized I was still in my work uniform from yesterday. I blushed and brushed the skirt down before taking his hand and letting him pull me to the window.

"I liked it bunched up though Aki-chan...",he fuax pouted at me. I rolled my eyes and turned to look out the window. I wish I hadn't. Now, I've never been afraid of heights...but we were like, fucking twenty stories high! I nearly choked on air as my smile fell. Why would you want to live this high?

"Your not scared are you?",he asked. I couldn't tell if he was curious or just teasing me. I couldn't really be sure about anything with him now.

"No...but why would you want to live so high?",I asked.

"To observe silly! It's such a perfect few of all of those humans, scurrying around like ants below me",he said, seemingly dazed off in thoughts. I didn't know whether to take what he said as a compliment or insult.

I had to think of a good come back. After two minutes I had it. "Why ask what you already know about me?",I asked. He turned and pressed his head against the glass, making my nerves pound, and I could see the frown forming on his prefect face.

"After last night...I'm not sure of anything about you",he said. He staid there for a second before he pulled back and smiled at me, causing another heat of my cheeks. "But I do know that your an even bigger mystery then I first thought. I'll just have to observe you all over again".

I lifted a brow at him."So a re-analysis?",I asked.

"Of course!",he said, seemingly cheered up from before. Was he always so moody in the mornings? It was then that my stomach decided to ruin the moment and growl. I grabbed it with my free hand as I heard chuckling.

"So cute Aki-chan! Now lets go",he said pulling me away and to the open door. I gave a confused look causing him to laugh more. "You didn't think I'd let my girlfriends starve did you?",he asked.

I blushed at his terminology and went along with him. Was that what we were now? Dating? I guess it would make since...we did basically confess to each other. Well, he did. My feelings have been on the table for years.

"Earth to Aki",Izaya said bringing me out of my thoughts. I shook my head to see we were on the ground and in his kitchen. I let go of his hand to go look around. I'd never been in his place before, and I kinda wish I had. It was beautiful. Out of the kitchen was the living room area, and then across from that, against the wall of the kitchen was a computer desk and chair. At first I thought that's where he worked but then saw across from the living room, against the big windows was a bigger computer desk.

I blinked, my face adoring an admiring smile. This was exactly like I pictured him living. Classy but with enough mystery to keep you guessing. It fit everything about him in every way.

"Like what you see Aki-chan?",I heard before an arm wrapped around my waist from behind and I felt him press his chest against my back. I turned my head to see him resting his chin on my shoulder.

"It's amazing Iza-kun",I said. He smiled and pressed a kiss to my exposed shoulder.

"I thought you'd like it...",he said. I turned then and faced him, only having him pull us closer. My blush was probably heating my face right now, but I didn't care. I was liking this caring, different side of him.

"I love you",It slipped out before I could think of anything to say. He seemed to know and just leaned down, kissing my cheek.

"I love ya too",he said. I didn't care that he didn't say it like I had. It was still special to hear it. And it made my heart pound faster every time I heard it. I think I could get real used to this. It was quiet, before he grinned and pulled me back to the fridge. "So what does my object of interest want to eat?",he asked in that sing song voice I'd come to mesmerize.

I sweat-dropped and shook my head at him. Why did I fall in love was such a conflicting man?

**AN~I'm so happy for all of the reviews! Thank you to much everyone! Keep reading please!  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer-I own nothing!**

**AN~Sorry that I haven't been adding chapters, been bust with finals and writers bloke!**

**Chapter 13:The truth**

After we ate breakfast, which he was even more hyper for, we just relaxed on the couch. I was laying down against him, also laying on the couch, my head tucked under his chin and watching T.V. There really was nothing left to do. I was trying not to sulk around but what do you expect?

"Aki-chan?",Izaya finally asked, breaking the silent. I looked up at him, and saw that he wasn't smiling.

"Mmhmm?",I asked, not wanting to talk just yet. I had been fairly quiet while we were eating, only talking when he made a joking comment on something.

"Did your mother ever tell you what we were talking about before?"he asked in a calm voice, sounding almost shy, but I knew better. I knew what he was talking about immediately. I just didn't think he would say anything about it, ever. It must've meant something too, for him to bring up my mother.

"She didn't",I said trying not to think of it. He frowned and nodded before sighing.

"We talked about you...and me",he said, frown slowly fading into a sad smile. I knew they were talking about me...I just didn't know what they said."It was about my feelings towards you". That was something knew. So mom...knew all along? How...did she know since high school?

"How did she know?",I asked, trying not to sound desperate. I knew he knew I wanted to know though. He wouldn't be bringing it up unless I should know.

"Since I started, as you say, 'stalking' you",he said smiling a little more causing myself too,"She said that I was a smart bastard and should just come out with it, give you the easy way out. I almost bought it, she was very convincing. But before I could, she said that would be too easy on myself. I needed to tell you when you needed me most".

I frowned, feeling my eyes swell with tears again. That was..what she said? She wanted us together? I was so shocked...I knew she always said he'd come around but, Isn't that what mothers do? Encourage you? I smiled a little knowing she wanted me happy. She knew I'd need him..she just didn't know she'd be the reason I needed him.

I felt fingers brush my cheek and looked at Izaya. He was smiling, a small but hopeful one, and I felt myself start crying again. I buried my face in his neck and let loose. It seemed I wouldn't stop crying anytime soon. I felt Izaya wrap his arms around me, rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"I miss her",I mumbled through tears, though lighter than anything from yesterday.

"I know Aki",he said, voice as soft as mine,"I'm doing everything I can to find out who did this to you". At this I sat my head up, resting my chin on his chest.

"You are?",This was news to me. When had he had the time to research anything? He'd been with me all night and all day.

He smiled slightly."I woke up a bit early this morning. Some important people are willing to do anything for informants knowing their lives could be ruined if they didn't".

I smiled slightly at that. It really touched me that he was going to the lengths of threatening people to get what he wanted. I really loved this guy. I wanted him to find whoever did this to me and make them suffer. I didn't deserve this. Nobody did though. We never get to see the cards were dealt, you just have to play the game like nothing is bothering you.

"Iza...promise me you'll find them?",I asked. I just needed that reassurance that I already knew was there.

"He ran a hand through my hair and gently patted my head."You already know the answer to that Aki",he said, eyes glittering mischievously. I smiled and sat up, off of Izaya. I looked down at myself and sighed.

"I don't have any other clothes. I should probably call in to work. This is going to have to be washed",I said getting up only to have a hand grab mine. I turned to face him to see him shaking his head.

"Already got you a week off",he said smiling before getting up and pulling me to him with our entwined hands,"As for your clothes, we can always go shopping".

I shook my head with a frown. No, I don;t want to spend all your money on a brand new wardrobe",I said.

"Silly Aki-chan, I have enough to spare",he said. I just shook my head before a thought crossed my mind and I pulled away from him to walk back up the stair to his room. I turned back to him, leaning on the railing."I'll just wear your clothes",I said before leaving him, smirking now, on the floor.

**Izaya's POV**

As soon as Aki went in my room I got back on my computer. The thought of her wearing my clothes brought some thoughts to mind, but I just pushed them away. Wrong time for that. I needed to keep a promise to my girl. For once I was at a lost for all possible people to accuse of blowing up her apartment.

Aki was off the radar for everyone, which meant her mother was too. A thought had passed through my mind more than once already. If anyone knew my true feelings for Aki, then that would make her a target to get back at me for whatever reason. But it had to be impossible, since no one new those feelings. At least, no one that would hurt her anyways. I thought back to my conversation with her mother. I didn't want to believe what she had told me. I didn't exactly like that a few moments ago I lied about what I told her her mother said. But if she new everything, she'd break completely.

_**Previous memory  
><strong>_

_"Izaya, what do I owe you the pleasure? My daughters at work right now",she said, smiling knowingly at him. She hadn't been expecting this, but had a feeling, sooner or later he'd come by._

_"Of course she is.__ I wanted to talk to you before she got home",he had said, making his way into the apartment. She shut the door behind him and walked back to the couch to sit down next him._

_"What would you want to talk to be about that she can't hear?",she had asked, already knowing the answer. Honestly, he was easier to read than her daughter. Which left her wondering how slow her daughter really was to not know this man loved her._

_"You know what",he said, smirking. He really did hope that Aki wouldn't come through the door. His previous meeting had been longer than intended and he only had about twenty minutes before she'd be home._

_"Ah, yes. But first, when do you plan on telling my daughter your in love with her? It's been long enough",she said._

_His smirk toned down slightly."I don't think you should know that",he said. Honestly, he hadn't put enough thought into it. The right time could be anytime really. _

_"Then how about I give you some advice. When I die, you tell her. It would be the perfect gift from you to me. To keep my little girl happy",she said so casually it broke his smirk._

_He was confused, but only a frown showed on his face."You don't mean that. That won't be for a good long time now will it?",he said, trying to get her joke to fade. Surely she couldn't be serious. She wanted them together but her dieing wouldn't be for years. It made no sense._

_"I mean every word Izaya. My husband wasn't as kind as Aki made him out to be about our divorce. Of course, me telling her lies helped that. He hates that my daughter had taken my side of things, although she did live with him while in college, it wasn't out of her wanting too. She felt bad for him and he knew it",she said._

_"That doesn't mean he's going to kill you. Even the most insane people have better excuses than that",he said._

_"Of course not. Me and him have never had the greatest relationship ever. But we always managed to make Aki think we were the perfect family for her health. It was easier when she went into high school and had you taking her out all the time",she said before sighing, like the next part was sad for her to say,"But once he knew you were the one that she was with all the time, he wasn't exactly happy about it. You were already making a carrier of being a jackass to everything and getting back at people better than anyone. He didn't approve to say the least"._

_He toke time to digest this information. Even to him, their family was perfect. Although, he had only ever met her mother, Aki seemed happy. But her mother was as good as him in hiding things. It impressed him that someone else was on his level._

_"Still not good enough",he said. It's been years since they had been in high school. How did her father even know he'd want to see Aki again? For all her father knew, Aki could never see him again._

_She smiled at the man. He was smart, much like herself. Although, he knew all of this was completely new information to him. There was no way in him knowing anything. "Of course it is. He knows your attraction to Aki as well as me. Why don't you think before you speak next"._

_He sat there thinking. Never had he felt this out of it. Thinking you knew everything about Aki and then finding out all new information was throwing him off of his own game. So if her father new he loved her...she went to college and lived with her father even though she didn't want to leave...that made sense._

_"If he gets rid of me, then Aki is hurt and has no distraction. If he gets rid of you, then it will only make sense for her to go back to him",it all made sense now. Parents do the craziest things to get their only child to love them more._

_"There you go. I knew you'd get it right! So now you know",she said. He just sat there, frowning, trying to think of something to say. So her husband was going to kill her. Then Aki would be a mess and he'd be there for her the rest of the way. Something didn't add up...unless..._

_"After he kills you, he'll come for me. But since I'm just oh so good at alluding people, I'll get myself and Aki out of trouble",he said, smirk returning. He had it in bag now._

_"Yes, so now that you know everything, you should leave. You wouldn't want to get questioned by her would you?",she asked but it came to late. Aki was already looking at us funny. Well, this was turning into an interesting day._

_**End memory**_

__**AN~Thank god that's done now! Again, sorry it's been so late, I've just had things on my mind and haven't been writing them down. I promise I'll try to add at least a chapter or two a week now. These new classes are harder than I thought. Review Please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer-**I** own nothing**

**Chapter 14-Lounging around in love  
><strong>

**AN- I'm sorry people! forgive me Please for being so late!**

It didn't take long to find something to wear in my boyfriends closet. It wasn't like he owned a lot in the first place. Sure, he had other clothes but none that I'd ever seen him in. I decided to steal a black v-neck shirt and some sweat pants. Once I changed I threw my clothes in the hamper and went down stairs only to find him at his desk, on the computer.

"Working so soon?",I asked in fake hurt. He turned around in his little spinning chair and smiled at me.

"Just checking emails",he said, but seemed distracted by what I was wearing which started to bug me. As I got to the bottom of the stairs I flushed. I couldn't possible look good. My hair and make-up were a wreck still. Izaya smirked now and I knew he knew what I was thinking. He waved for me to come over and I did. I walked over until I was in front of hi.

"Sit Aki-chan",he said. I sat in his lap and leaned back against him. I let my head rest against his shoulder and sighed.

"I won't ever get used to this",I said. It was the truth. Staying with Izaya would take time to get used to. Especially since we were dating now.

"You don't have to get used to it",he said. I turned my head to see him and he now had a small smile on."Your cuter when your all surprised".

I blushed and mock-glared at him."Shut it",I said halfheartedly. He just smirked and turned back to his computer to log off before he spun us around in the chair. I gasped in shock, not expecting him to do that, causing me to shrink back against him. Jerk probably wanted that reaction...Once the chair settled down I turned my head to really glare but found his lips against mine.

I couldn't stay mad with him kissing me so I just gave up. I kissed back and soon found myself lost in the gentleness of it. It still shocked me that Izaya kissed as soft as he did. He always came off to me as someone who would be total dominate, much like Shizuo. I was beginning to wonder if it was because of the position we were both in, in our lives but then pushed it aside. Who cares, I was making out with him.

He pulled away soon after and I felt like crying. He just gave a small smirk and chuckled. I blushed and glared at him."Is it funny?",I asked, though my voice held no malicious tint in it.

"Your so cute all flustered Aki-chan",he said. I turned my head away from him and got up.

"Yea Yea",I said, shooting a smile over my shoulder before I went over and laid on his couch, turning the t.v. on. It was on the news channel and I quickly flipped it to something else, knowing they'd still be talking about my apartment fire. I flipped channels until I landed on the history channel and just decided on that. I watched this boring channel for about twenty minutes before I saw Izaya come over and sit by me.

"Your so lazy Aki-chan. Why don't we go out and do something?",he asked, smirking in a way that wasn't creepy.

I turned to him and turned the T.V. off. It would do good to get some fresh air around here."Sure, nothing better to do",I said. Gosh, watching that boring show made me feel dead. Izaya was energized apparently since he pulled me up and before I knew it we were already out of his apartment. I guess I just didn't know what to do. I hoped I wasn't getting depressed because of the accident. I suppose going back to work soon wouldn't hurt, keep me busy with things.

"Aki-chan needs to pay attention to me or I might feel neglected~",Izaya went on, teasing me as we walked down the street. I shook my head and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Neglected? You? Never...",I said teasing back with a small smile. I could at least get into a fake good mood. Izaya just smiled back, whether he believed it or not I couldn't tell. From then on we had idlest chatter that really meant nothing. We walked along the streets and I actually began to feel better than before. It was weird when I had realized I was still in his clothes, to which he dragged me into a clothing store and told me to pick out two outfits, anything I wanted. I argued at first but...there's just no use in it if he's just going to make a scene and kiss me. I was beginning to think that was going to be my weakness, although I'd never tell him that.

So I went through racks of clothes until I found some I wanted. I was going to check tags to make sure they weren't that much but the jerk took them from me before I could. Meany...

"That's it, I'm never shopping with you again. Or with your money",I said as we started to leave the store.

"I don't see what the problem is Aki-chan. I was only being the nicest boyfriend ever",Izaya went on smirking, knowing full well what the problem was.

I glared over at him. "You know I hate it when people buy me things. It makes me feel like I can't afford this. Did you even look at the price of all this when it rang up?",I said holding up the shopping bags.

Izaya sighed. "I could care-less about the price, as long as you like what I get you".

I blushed at that and huffed. See? No point in arguing if he was going to be all mushy and sweet to me..."Fine...but from now on I get to look at the price tags if we go together again".

He grinned now and I shook my head. Why did I love him again?

**AN~Sooooo I know it's been a while...like forever! I promise to load more, I'm working on writing this all out and see if I can't get out of this freaking writer's block I'm having. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.** **Please and Thank you my people! :)**


End file.
